


Flashpoint Ficlets

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashpoint ficlets written for prompts on LiveJournal or tumblr. Various ratings and pairings, which I will include in each chapter title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashpoint Ficlets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the seventh round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) for the titular prompt.

Winnie had her rule against dating cops for a reason. She liked to say it was because she needed balance, and that was true, it was, but it wasn’t theoretical. It wasn’t something she had determined based on observation; she knew she couldn’t date a cop because she tried it, once, and swore it would never happen again.

Because when Winnie was first assigned to SRU, she and Jules had gotten together and gone off like an IED, all unexpected chemistry and wreckage in the wake. When they were at work they were _on_ , totally in sync, Winnie anticipating Jules’s every need before she spoke; but when they went home they couldn’t turn it _off_ , and they didn’t know how to deal with the fallout.

Six months, that was all they lasted. Winnie would have liked to have been able to say it was a mutual break-up, but it wasn’t. Jules saw it wouldn’t work while Winnie was still fighting.

But it was Winnie’s doing that they stayed friends. Winnie’s doing that they managed to be friends at all; they had skipped right past that stage the first time around. Her first shift back with Team One after it ended, Winnie packed her inconvenient heart away and gave Jules exactly the same smile she had every other shift. Jules bit her lip, obviously wary; but Winnie made sure her eyes were just as soft and fond as Jules deserved. And slowly, oh so slowly, they found a new balance together.


End file.
